Sun and Stars
by vitamnss
Summary: At the first sign of the dragons she left not giving a single thought to how he would feel. She was gone, and for what? A crown on her head and the title of queen. A different take on the Sack of King's Landing
1. The Sack

Sun and Stars

 _Year 28_ _3_ _A_ _C_ _King's Landing_

 _Elia_

Fool a word reserved for idiots and imbeciles. Yet here she was, trapped in the Red Keep feeling very much the same. Her dear uncle Lewyn was off at the Trident fighting a battle caused by the actions of her late-husband and crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen who had went out and abducted Lyanna Stark.

The mere thought of his actions caused a grimace to appear on Elia's sickly face. There was no love in their marriage, sure they were cordial but that much was expected of those with noble blood.

One of the only good things to come from their union were her children. The effects of Aegon's birth were still apparent to this day. Elia knew her time was nearing its end she had been a sickly girl ever since she was born. The difficult birth of her second child had more than assured Elia of her inevitable fate.

King's Landing was burning the screams of babes for their mothers and the distinct smell of fire all but affirmed this theory. According to her guard the Lannisters had betrayed them which meant only one thing. Rhaegar had lost, Tywin Lannister would only strike if he knew who the victor of the war would be. And the Battle of the Trident would be the one which would ultimately decide the war.

Elia shed a tear for her children who would have to deal with the loss of a father and sent a prayer for her uncle. She knew he wouldn't allow himself to be taken prisoner he was of the Kingsguard and the Kingsguard do not run.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle shuffling of her daughter, "Mommy where's daddy?" whimpered Rhaenys.

There was no immediate response Elia simply moved to embrace Rhaenys, doing her best to calm her daughter. She burrowed her nose into her daughter's ebony locks...locks that looked so much like her own, and carefully formulated a response.

"Do not worry my sweet he will come to save us if not for me then most definitely for you my child."

Confused at the wording but seemingly satisfied with the answer Rhaenys responded by ending her incessant whimpering and burying her head into her mother's chest. Elia mentally cringed at the false hope she had given to her elder child.

Maybe if she had not tossed him away like a common vagrant he would appear, with his smile wide enough to outshine the symbol of her house. He would arrive and save his daughter and her son. If only daughter and father had a chance to meet, what she would do to see that. Thoughts of Rhaenys' father reignited the feelings of guilt and regret Elia had felt ever since she had first set foot into the Red Keep.

If Elia had been told that she out of all people would be the one to send him away her best friend, he who protected her, he who provided a warmth much needed to her icy heart she would've laughed at them. Shame, childish fear, and dreams of becoming queen were all that it took for her to throw him away like trash.

Ashara Dayne her headstrong and stubborn friend had been utterly furious, threatening to run her through with a sword for throwing him away. She recalled the memory of the day he left vividly.

 _Year 279 AL Water Gardens_

 _"In all my years Elia I have never been more disappointed how could you?_

 _How could you do such a thing to him. He loved you, cared for you, he would fight an army of Unsullied for you and yet here you are leaving for the dragon's den!" Ashara nearly shouted._

 _"I never forced him to leave he left on his own accord I_ _even suggested that he could stay with you...You know that t_ _his is_ _is my duty and._ _.." a loud slap was heard throughout the room._

 _Elia slowly raised a hand to her now reddened cheek in shock and looked to Ashara who was on the verge of tears. "Don't you dare_ _. No one would ever force you to marry he was the very reason you were given that right!"_ _Ashara threatened_ _._

 _T_ _he look of pure hate and jealousy in her eyes all but affirmed Elia's ever growing suspicions, "You love him don't you you've always loved him haven't you?" the silence was the only answer_ _she_ _needed to the question as she roughl_ _y_ _stood up and left the room. Elia was set to leave the Water Gardens for King's Landing the following day._

They were never able to reconcile after that specific incident. Life in King's Landing would never be the same without her childhood friend. Her appointed handmaidens were nothing but blustering imbeciles or women seeking to simply use her as a way to further their standing.

Rhaenys and Aegon they meant the world to her, yet one of her last regrets was not being able to whisk them away out of this hell hole. Now here she was waiting for what would be her imminent doom. There would be no second chances, not this time she had assured of that back when she was to be betrothed to Rhaegar.

What a naive child she had been, her mother had trained her and Ashara in the game since they were young girls. Yet she was not immune to those locks of silver hair, a body shaped in the image of the warrior, and violet eyes that held such mystery and hints of sorrow.

Ashara who at the time was being fostered to act as a companion to Elia had warned her of the dangers of involving herself with the dragons, yet like all advice at the time she ignored it, pushed it away, just like she did to him.

Elia was broken out of her revelry at the crashing of her quarter's doors. She had drilled herself ever since news of the Lannister's betrayal was revealed that she would remain unbent and unbroken just like her house's words, yet in the face of such a monster she was left speechless and terrified.

For in front her there stood a monster dressed as a man, full plate armor with great sword in tow Gregor Clegane or The Mountain as some would describe him was accompanied by the lecherous rat Amory Lorch with beady eyes and a snake-like face that would send chills throughout grown-men, these were the last people she had hoped to see.

"It took a lot of steps up this damn castle to find you but alas we've found the dragon's whore and his spawn," Lorch sneered with malice dripping from every syllable.

At the man's words Rhaenys moved to further burrow her face into her mother's embrace, yet Aegon's echoing cries immediately knocked Elia out of her stupor. She moved to reach him, yet it was all for naught.

Lorch was upon her in an instant, "No no no you sit here with your daughter and stay pretty," his grotesque fingers assaulted her body sliding through her ebony locks and he moved closer to her body molesting it with his grimy and filth covered hands. Tears threatened to spill from Elia's eyes as he continued to abuse her body.

As this was occurring the Mountain moved to Aegon's cot to strike down the wailing babe. But Elia's face was one of abject horror when Rhaenys decided to throw her wooden dragon at The Mountain causing him to turn his sights on her daughter.

Whether it be maternal instincts, adrenaline, or even both, Elia was able to escape the grasp of Lorch and in an attempt to shield her daughter from Clegane moved to stop him

There was simply no chance.

He was a monster trained to be a cold-blooded killer while she was a princess. Elia was immediately shoved to the side, her back bouncing off the stone walls like a ragdoll. She found herself struggling to maintain any type of consciousness.

Rhaenys' sobs grew louder for every step The Mountain took towards her and as he raised his sword to end her Elia cried out.

She cried out for someone to save her daughter, for anyone to come save them but she knew no one would come, they never would. Time suddenly slowed down as Elia's thoughts moved to that of Rhaenys' true father.

What would he say to her if he were to know that Rhaenys was of his blood? What would he say to her if she were to tell him that Rhaenys' violet eyes were not those of Rhaegar's but instead originated from the women he called mother.

Elia let the tears spill out for denying him of his first child, his only family in this world. Sadly this secret would die with her and he would be left unaware. She only hoped that if they were to meet in the afterlife that he would be able to forgive her.

As Clegane raised his sword to strike Rhaenys down she felt a sudden indescribable warmth that reminded her so much of him. With a smile on her lips a yellow flash was all Elia saw before unconsciousness overtook her.

* * *

 _Year 284 AC Dragonstone_

 _Rhaella_

It burned like wildfire, her seventh child had just left her body after tearing her apart and her loins were still burning. The storm was raging outside the castle, ever since her water broke the sounds of rain and thunder that threatened to destroy the island never ceased to stop.

Surrounded by a band of wet-nurses and a maester whose name she did not bother to remember Rhaella let out a pitiful chuckle at her current circumstances. Rhaella's thoughts were interrupted by the maester's shouting, she had no strength left there was simply no amount of willpower she could muster to push on not even for her children.

She would die during this storm and her children would be left orphans in this cold unforgiving world. A warm hand entwined itself into her own, she barely managed to turn her head to the left, sleep was slowly overtaking her.

"How ironic," Rhaella whispered a smile threatening to appear on her face. "A maelstrom dare appear at this specific time don't you think...Na-ru-to? Said ninja's simply smiled at the queen's pronunciation of his name.

Rhaella was prone to teasing, a queen she may be yet, banter with the blonde was always amusing.

"Of course my queen, but out of all the times for you to regard me as a maelstrom you decide to choose now?"

"Why wouldn't I? It only seems fitting considering the current circumstance don't you think, and please don't call me...my queen, you know how much I despise that title."

"My apologies...Rhaella."

Rhaella suddenly felt the all-too familiar warmth rush throughout her body as Naruto's chakra took effect. A whimper threatened to leave her lips as she felt the constant pain in her loins subside. The maester and wet-nurses were left speechless at the sudden entrance of the blonde ninja who for all appearances sake looked as if he were a mere commoner. A handsome commoner if the red faces on the ladies in the room were anything to go by.

The man was talking ever so casually to a woman who just so happened to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Add onto the affection laced in their tone and speech, they looked as if they were lovers. The queen's next words did nothing but strengthen that theory.

"Leave me please," Rhaella ordered to the occupants of the room.

"But my queen this man," the maester stammered.

"Did you not hear my order maester? Leave now, and you." Rhaella pointed at the wet-nurse who had just finished feeding Daenerys.

"Give me my child."

The wet-nurse and maester were quick to exit the room after the queen's stern words.

"She looks like you don't you think?"

At Naruto's words she couldn't help but agree, there was not a single characteristic of Aerys in her child and thanks to this second chance she was given she would make sure Daenerys would not end up to be like her father.

"Where have you been all this time?" Rhaella suddenly questioned the blonde.

At her words Naruto became silent, "She's dead, I tried everything I could, but I failed to save her...and I couldn't leave Rhaenys by herself she can somehow tell the difference between a clone and the real me. She wouldn't let me leave without her. I failed them; Rhaenys, Ashara, and most of all I failed Elia, I tried everything possible, yet she was too far gone. And when I felt your pain through the seal I knew I had to come I wouldn't lose any more loved ones in this world.

Rhaella felt her heart tear in two for the man who had been a constant source of light for her, watching him break down she knew there were no words that could console him, instead she placed Daenerys on the bed and stood up Naruto's chakra working its magic.

She looked at the man, her pillar of strength, her golden knight who looked so broken...and embraced him, his sudden sobs tore at her heartstrings. He was always the one to provide comfort and strength whenever she needed it, Aerys' insanity made sure of this.

Wrapped in his embrace, there was only one word to describe how Rhaella currently felt...warmth, the difference here was that she was the provider not the receiver.

The sudden creaking of her chamber door interrupted the moment causing her to stand up and separate from the blonde. Rhaella would have whoever dared to intrude on her room hanged for their gall, "Do you have a death…" were the only words to come out of her mouth as she spotted the head of her grand-daughter peeking into the room.

Rhaella only needed to open her arms before Rhaenys entered the room and jumped into her arms sobbing much like Naruto had done. With the young girl in her arms she sent a questioning glance to the ninja who only shrugged and joined the hug.

The queen did her best to provide comfort, she knew these two broken souls were in need of it the most.


	2. The King's Fool

_Sun and Stars_

 _Year 279 AC Somewhere in Dorne_

 _Naruto_

Day and night two complete opposites, this world and his own shared the same relationship or so he thought.

Naruto Uzumaki had just been rejected...again. Child of Prophecy and Saviour of the Elemental Nations, you'd think someone who shares these titles would have some type of luck in their love life but time and time again he proves himself to be truly unpredictable.

"Don't forget the fact you were rejected for a better looking guy both times."

Naruto could only reply with a groan. As much as he appreciated Kurama's companionship he really hated him sometimes.

"Please don't remind me it's hard enough knowing Elia might've just left me for a potential psycho."

"Well look at the bright side, you now know she has a good judge of character"

Kurama grinned inside Naruto's mindscape, "This was going to be good," he thought.

"How was I supposed to find that out from this situation?" Naruto questioned.

"Well," Kurama paused for dramatic effect. "She did leave an actual psycho for a potential one"

At Kurama's words Naruto couldn't help but let out a hoarse chuckle he knew the bijuu was patting himself on the back after that one, "Well you do have a point there."

"Of course I do but don't you think your departure was a little too sudden? I mean your girlfriend Ashara or whatever her name was bawling her eyes out when news of you leaving Dorne broke out, right?"

Naruto shook his head in response, "How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend, and I've been meaning to go to beyond The Wall ever since we've come to this world.

"I also wouldn't be even be allowed to stay here anymore, Doran despises me enough as it is. Without his sister here my departure was inevitable."

"Remind why we have to go the that frozen wasteland again?"

"Remember when we were first teleported here after our battle with Kaguya? Well long story short I used Sage Mode to scope the area out and I found the nature energy in this world to be alike to that of our own."

"The only problem was that when I tried to detect the energy past that giant wall of ice I couldn't, The Wall is what most likely blocked me."

"And please don't complain we aren't actually going to The Wall, I have a clone doing the investigation work."

"Ok, so if you have a clone beyond The Wall where exactly are we going?"

With a grin that only signaled trouble Naruto simply said, "That my friend is a secret."

Kurama couldn't help but facepalm and curse his luck, out of all the people in the world to be stuck with it had to be this ramen-loving imbecile.

* * *

 _Year 279 AC King's Landing_

"I should have known this is what you were going to, you could have just left her alone and went out to find another girl, but no you have to chase her like a lovesick puppy. Just wake me up when this nightmare ends," groaning about blonde idiots Kurama cut their mental link.

Dressed in a bright orange costume associated most with fools Naruto Uzumaki a walking weapon of mass destruction, living sage, goddess slayer was auditioning for the position of king's fool.

According to the herald, King Aerys II was looking for someone to quote on quote "entertain him" what this meant Naruto had no idea.

What he did know was that this was his chance to make sure Elia was safe in this shit-stain of a city. If not for the fact that Elia was one of his precious people than he at the very least he owed it to Loreza to watch over her daughter

It was the least he could do for the woman who took him in all those years ago.

 _Year 275 AC Sunspear_

" _Mother? Mother where are you!?" shouted a Dornish girl_

" _Elia?" A voice responded._

" _Yes mother, I'm here where are you?" Elia turned the corner._

" _Stay there child do not come any closer. I need you to call the…"_

" _But mother!" Elia gasped at the sight._

 _Her mother was doing her best to curb the bleeding of a blond teen._

" _Quicky now Elia, go and call the maester," urged her mother._

 _But mother this man, who is he?" Elia a questioned, clearly confused at the situation she had found her mother in._

" _Questions later my child, hush and listen to your mother,"_

 _Still confused, Elia left to call the maester lest she face the wrath of her lady mother, Loreza Martell although a woman was still the ruling princess of Dorne and had the temperament of a viper when provoked._

* * *

"Fox!" shouted the herald of the auditions.

Naruto, inwardly sighed, he had wanted to audition using a different name but Kurama had suggested Fox would be the best and easiest alias to use.

Donning his fox mask Naruto walked up the stage, apparently he was one of the three to make it past the initial screening. Surprisingly enough there were only two other individuals who had auditioned for the role, yet the audience was filling up the area.

"I guess these people don't want to be the king's fool. I wonder why," Naruto pondered.

Naruto looked to his side, the other two participants looked to be nothing special, one looked to be a priest of R'hllor, a religion from the East that had a certain fetish for the color red he much preferred orange, but who was he to judge. The second looked to be a plump boy with no special features other than the crest of Rosby on his clothes.

Once everyone seem settled, the herald motioned for a lanky servant boy to call someone. Minutes of waiting and in walked a member of the Kingsguard.

Based off this man's appearance, he doubted this was Elia's uncle, no this man was larger than life. Based on the countless hours of education that Loreza insisted he sit through this man could only be one person. Ser Gerold Hightower of the Kingsguard more specifically the Lord Commander of said Kingsguard.

More commonly known as the White Bull this man had the same physical characteristics of his late sensei Jiraiya, yet he appeared to lack the hair and charisma his sensei had in abundance, moreso when women were thrown into the equation.

If the Lord Commander was present for this event than there was definitely some importance to this position. Curious, Naruto used his negative emotion sensing and was perplexed at what he found, the only emotion he could feel from the White Bull was pity. What for he had no idea.

With the entrance of the legendary knight the stage was cleared and the audition was set to begin at any second. Naruto could easily sense the fear rolling off the Rosby boy due to the white knight's presence and mentally grinned. "This was going to be a piece of cake."

A loud booming voice echoed throughout the area interrupting Naruto's thoughts, one of you three men will have the honor to serve as the king's fool the pay will be large and the glory earned will be of that only heard in songs. King Aerys himself specifically tasked me with finding an individual who is, "Good with fire." Naruto noticed the slight wince the Lord Commander made as he said those words, storing that information for later he continued to listen.

"My task for you three individuals is to impress me by displaying your prowess with fire."

The knight's words prompted a maniacal grin to appear on the blonde ninja's face, thankfully the fox mask was covering this, Naruto glanced at his competition, the Rosby boy was now visibly sweating while the Red Priest maintained the same monotonous face.

"Essosi, you are up first," stated Ser Gerold.

At the lord commander's words he gave a brusque nod and made to move up, there was absolute silence as the audience waited for the foreigner's words.

"People of King's Landing I ask that you repent now and accept R'hllor! For it is foreseen that a Death is coming for everyone and everything...a darkness that will swallow the dawn. The sun and stars shall be the deciders in the coming war. Repent and accept R'hllor for the night is dark and full of terrors."

At the man's words the crowd grew agitated, many were firm believers in the Faith of the Seven and the man's words were only sparking anger and disgust.

It seems that Naruto wasn't the only one to sense this as the Lord Commander motioned for the gold cloaks to remove the priest. Lest the small folk start a riot in the city. As they moved to apprehend the priest, he furiously started reciting a phrase in what could only be considered a bastardized form of Valyrian.

What followed next only caused hysteria, the priest spontaneously combusted into flames, and sent the audience into uproar and panic. Shouts of, "Heresy, witchcraft, and bloody murder were widespread and a riot was bound to break out at any moment.

Naruto attempted to exit the area as to avoid getting caught in the havoc, but was surprised when Ser Gerold himself motioned for him to follow. Seeing no issue he decided to respond with a nod of acceptance.

* * *

"Due to the unfortunate circumstances regarding the priest and the sudden disappearance of the Rosby boy you…?"

"My name would be fox," answered Naruto.

"Yes, fox you have earned the honor of serving as King Aerys' personal fool. A maid will show you to your quarters and someone will inform you when your first meeting with his grace will be."

Again, Naruto sensed the pity emanating from the wizened knight, but chose not to speak of it, "Of course, I understand thank you milord."

Taking stock of his new quarters for the foreseeable future the blonde sighed in relief this was the equivalent to the rooms he had held in Dorne, the only problem was the lack of orange, a simple problem to fix.

Finally settled into his new room Naruto decided the best thing he could do was get some rest, a god in power he might be, yet according to Ashara, "It never hurt anyone to get some beauty sleep." Lying in bed he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to better times.

 _Yea 278 AC Water Gardens_

" _Naruto!? Why is my hair orange!?" shouted Oberyn Martell Red Viper and Prince of Dorne._

" _That's because orange is my favorite color kid add onto the fact that I can't go a week without getting a good prank in, these are things you should've figured out by now, it's been what three years? It seems your sister was right, you can only think with your cock." remarked Naruto with a grin._

 _At Naruto's words Oberyn was red-faced and fuming, demonstrating his hot-headedness he charged the blonde while shouting, "Just because you're three years older than me doesn't mean...oomph, what the absolute fuck was that?!"_

 _Rubbing the sudden bump on his head Oberyn looked up only to see the blazing black eyes of his older sister Elia Martell, who was accompanied by her friend Ashara Dayne._

" _Oberyn, how many times do I have to tell you before you can understand?" growled out Elia._

" _But it wasn't my fault he's the one that dyed my hair," stammered out Oberyn in fear._

" _I don't care who started the bloody fight! "What I do care about is your hot-headedness it will get you killed, would you want to let mother know that you died because you rushed headfirst into a battle?"_

 _At the mention of their mother, Oberyn grew silent and lowered his head, her passing was still so recent and the cries of Dorne for their princess still echoed to this very day._

" _I understand sister it won't happen again," whispered Oberyn._

 _Elia lifted her brother's chin only to see him on the verge of tears, out of the three of them Oberyn was hit the hardest by the loss of their mother, him being the youngest child, the loss of a mother was something difficult for him to handle._

" _Doran wants to see you now Oberyn," At his sister's words he wiped his eyes and silently made his exit._

 _Elia scanned the garden only to find no sign of the blonde instigator. "Ashara have you seen Naruto? Looking for the violet eyed beauty she was nowhere to be found, "Ashara?"_

 _Elia's calls were met by giggles, moving towards the sounds of the noise Elia's face turned red with embarrassment. Ashara her dear friend, a sister in all but blood was seated on a certain ninja's lap, quite erotically she might add. Said ninja also happened to be hand feeding her blood oranges._

" _Hmmm, did you happen to be in need of something princess me and Ashara are quite occupied at the moment, isn't that right my dear star?"_

 _Catching on quickly Ashara was quick to respond, "Of course Ser Whiskers, we were just getting started with the foreplay before we were so rudely interrupted, although I would not be averse to the idea of the princess joining us, what do you think my dear Ser?"_

" _Alas," Naruto sighed dramatically, "Such a decision rests in the hands of the princess."_

 _Both pairs of eyes turned to Elia and couldn't help but start laughing, the princess of Dorne was all but fuming in red rage, full of jealousy and embarrassment Elia walked off in a silent rage, she would get them back if not now then later._

" _Do you think we went to far this time?" stated Naruto._

 _Slowly removing herself from Naruto's lap and taking a seat on another chair Ashara scoffed, "I highly doubt it, Elia is a drama queen and you know how she is when she spots you around other women. Anyone with two eyes can see just how possessive Elia is towards you._

" _I know, but it's not like I could do anything about those feelings, Doran would never approve of such things, he sees me as freak of nature...a weapon for Dorne's use." Naruto cringed at the thought, he would not be regarded as such a thing ever again._

" _You and I both know that you could easily change his mind on the subject. Elia's mother would never deny you such a request, you've done so much for this kingdom and for her family."_

" _I wouldn't take away his free will the circumstances do not permit it Ashara. And please you don't need to worry._

 _How about this, just you and me go out riding? We need to kill time and wait for Elia to cool off or think of a way to get revenge, and I know you've been itching to go out."_

 _A warmth welled up in Ashara's heart at the blonde's suggestion, "I understand, let us go then it has been quite some time since we've taken the sand steeds out hasn't it?"_

" _Yes it has, I'll get the horses," replied Naruto as he moved to the stables._

 _Watching the blonde walk away Ashara couldn't help but sigh, If Elia was content to be sold off like cattle she would move in. The blonde meant too much to her, she would not allow Elia to throw him away or break his heart regardless of her own feelings on the subject. This Ashara inwardly vowed._

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of knocking on the door, donning his mask he was greeted with the sight of another white knight. This particular knight appeared to be even more rigid than the Lord Commander.

"Fox, his majesty requests your presence," stated the unknown white knight.

Attempting to lighten the dour mood the blonde replied, "Where's the enthusian jeez? Are all you white knights this strict because if you are we are definitely going to have some problems."

Naruto was met with no response and signed in defeat, the white knight walked out the room and simply gestured for the blonde to follow. Seeing no reason to cause a fuss he acquiesced to the knight's request and followed him.

While walking through the Red Keep Naruto couldn't help but open his mouth in wonder. It was simply astonishing, there would be no other words to describe this awe-inspiring castle. The books and texts did no justice to describe the sheer magnificence and intricacy of the keep.

Sadly he would need to set aside time to explore the Red Keep later, judging from the large dragon designed door this was the entrance to the throne room, they had finally reached their destination.

"Wait here, a herald shall announce your entrance and then you shall enter, you will greet the king and kneel, after that you shall follow his commands until dismissed," relayed the Kingsguard.

Nodding his head Naruto waited with baited breath, he really hoped this would work. If things went sour here he could always henge into a cook or maid but there would be too many unnecessary issues.

"Fox! The king's newest fool," Walking into the throne room the first thing Naruto detected was distinct smell of burnt flesh, the dragon skulls and the fear radiating off of every individual in the throne room, he winced at the feeling, but powered on through.

As Naruto walked towards what looked like a really uncomfortable chair, he couldn't help but notice the fact that these people shared the same face Ser Gerold had when gazing upon him...pity.

Naruto's first impression of the king would be of disgust. With gnarled overgrown fingernails, pasty white skin covered with scabs, and unkempt hair this man looked like he was a walking corpse. Moving his eyes to the person located the right of the king he felt the air leave his lungs as he gazed upon the woman who could only be the queen.

Rhaella Targaryen; Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, silvery gold hair, pale skin, and violet eyes, this woman's beauty could only be described as ethereal.

At the sight of the fox-masked individual, the queen smiled, a smile that sent butterflies racing throughout his heart and a wide smile to appear on his face.

Kneeling before the king Naruto introduced himself, "Your grace."

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" spat out the king.

"A fox, your majesty and your ever faithful fool," quickly replied Naruto.

"Are you a spy? How dare you wear that mask in front of me?" accused Aerys venom dripping from every word.

"My apologies your grace, but it is necessary for my act," a still kneeling Naruto said.

Aerys' mood seemed to take a one hundred and eighty degree turn at the mention of Naruto's act.

"Yes, yes your act, entertain me with some flames would you Fox."

"Of course your grace," replied Naruto

"Wait!" screeched Aerys.

Surprised by the noise Naruto answered, "Your grace!?"

Aerys' lecherous grin sent chills running through his back. "Introduce yourself to your queen, you wouldn't dare forget such a thing would you, after all you will be in her service too?"

"Of course your grace." Naruto turned to look at the queen, her violet eyes boring into his, "My queen," Naruto bowed his head, "I am at your service." Rhaella replied with a smile and signaled for Naruto to continue.

Looking into her eyes that radiated only warmth and love Naruto couldn't help but ponder the likeness this woman shared to his own mother.

Naruto decided that simply using fire release on a piece of paper while floating in midair would be sufficient for a first act.

With a loud shout Naruto began his act,"Behold a piece of paper!" The court snickered at the sight of the orange-clad fool glorifying paper, yet Aerys' death glare silenced anyone up who dared interrupt his fool.

"Now watch as it disappears," dropping the piece of paper it floated back and forth in the air before simply bursting into flames leaving only a tiny pile of ash.

The court stared in awe at the sight, many refusing to believe what they had just seen. Yet the silence was only temporary.

"Again," whispered the king all too eagerly.

"Excuse me your grace?" Naruto replied quite confused.

At the ninja's words Aerys gripped the handles of the throne causing blood to spill from his hands, "Are you daft boy, I said again!"

Deciding that listening to the king would be the best course of action Naruto went to repeat the demonstration.

As the paper combusted into flames for a second time the king started laughing maniacally it was a sound that caused him to wince with disgust, "Again."

This process repeated itself with Naruto dropping the paper in midair before lighting it on fire, each and every time resulting in a bout of laughter from the king that could only be described as insane. Once Naruto had made it known he had no more paper the king called for a servant to bring in more.

As he replayed the act Naruto was quick to notice the court's silence as they watched the events unfold, the queen simply sat there with a blank face a witness to her husband's insanity.

There were simply no words to could describe the difference between hearing of the King's insanity and witnessing it first hand. Watching the king cackle psychotically, It would be too little too late before Naruto understood the true ramifications of his little demonstration.

The court's eerie silence as they watched a madman's descent to insanity.

The inaction of the Kingsguard as they watched their king burn innocents alive.

Rhaella's pleas for aid as the king violently raped her.

He was simply too late.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize if there was any confusion regarding the events from last chapter. I appreciate the follows and favorites and I love reading reviews so make sure to do that. Thank you very much!**


	3. A Star's Decision

_Sun and Stars_

 _Year 283 AC Starfall_

 _Ashara_

The night sky was empty, barring a lone star it appeared as if the gods were choosing to mock her. "What a pity" she lamented.

Palestone Sword was a location she had taken quite a liking too, it was her safe haven, a place where she could forget all her troubles. One of Starfall's many towers, Palestone Sword was special due to its view. Overlooking the Torentine Ashara wondered what might result should she decide to jump.

"Let them envy you, after all you do outshine each and every lady here isn't that right?"

Of course, she would never do that his words had been echoing in her head ever since Harrenhal. The only thing she could do now was sit and wait. What a perilous feeling, hearing news of the war everyday and hoping it was not of someone dear to her.

She was much like the lone star, her lordly brother Aron off at Sunspear, her niece Allyria at High Hermitage, and her brother Arthur, the Sword of the Morning either dead in the Crownlands or gods know where. Although she had a sneaking suspicion he was with Rhaegar when they had taken the Stark girl.

How ironic she thought, the person many in the seven kingdoms perceived as the promised prince would be the one to split the kingdom in half. And for what a damned prophecy? Elia had sent her the letters describing his obsession, yet she did not believe them thinking that she was simply a child bawling in regret for her rash decision.

Then she saw his madness for herself. It was at Harrenhal where she reconciled with the princess. And it was at this tournament where she witnessed the prince's madness. Rhaegar was as mad if not more than his own father, Elia had described it as an insanity well hidden under many layers of skin.

The end result of the tourney had more than assured Ashara of this theory. The prince's outburst was made famous throughout the kingdoms by his own father.

Ashara had been attempting to summon Naruto using the ring he had specially designed for her, yet she had received no response. The last time she was in contact with the blonde was just after Aegon's birth. Immediately afterwards he had come to inform her that he would be gone beyond The Wall for some time. Apparently there was some sort of evil stirring in the North that required his presence.

The only thing she could do now was pray. Pray to the old and new, to any god that would listen; for her brother Arthur, for the safety of Elia and her two innocent babes, and for Naruto a man who had stolen her heart so long ago.

So lost in her thoughts, Ashara could only cover her eyes at the sudden flash of light. His presence always seemed to fill her heart with happiness and excitement.

Yet the scene that greeted her eyes quickly ended that notion, she almost retched in disgust at the sight that lay before her.

A man who had never shown an ounce of doubt in his own skills stood before her bloodied and bruised with a mutilated arm wrapped around what looked to be a corpse. She felt a brief rush of fear fill her person for the thing that could possibly harm the man standing before her.

She disregarded that emotion quickly, questions could be asked later.

To his immediate left stood a clone looking much the same as the original. The only difference was that the second Naruto was had a sobbing Rhaenys Targaryen. The child was wrapped around his neck holding onto him for dear life.

"P-pl-please make him go away Ser Whiskers d-don't let him get me!" cried the child.

"Shhhh…don't worry my sweet you'll never ever see that man again I promise you."

"D-Daddy promised me he'd never leave b-but...but he never came," replied the now sniffling child.

"As long as I am alive nothing will harm you this I promise," Naruto solemnly stated.

Rhaenys could only nod dumbly at the man registering his promise to be suffice. The Naruto holding Rhaenys placed his only hand on the girl's forehead and put her to sleep. She needed every bit of rest she could get.

Finally silenced the Naruto holding the corpse slowly raised his gaze to match hers. Her violet eyes were met with anguish and despair. Emotions she was unfortunately accustomed too, but ones she had never seen the blonde demonstrate.

"Help her...please," choked out the blonde signaling to the person in his arms.

Examining the lifeless body Ashara felt the all-too familiar feelings of jealousy awake from their dormancy. It was childish she knew, but she couldn't stop herself from imagining a world where she was Elia and the blonde only had eyes for her. A man who after being betrayed and spat on by the lady of his interest still persevered to watch over her, no matter the consequences.

She quickly quelled those traitorous thoughts, envious she might be yet Elia was still someone precious both to her and Naruto. If anything she would still seek to help Elia if only for the blonde's sake. Needing no other words to understand she raced out of the tower. She could only hope that Elia was not what she appeared to be.

* * *

Standing before the sight of her sister in all but blood Ashara could only look on in a silence that seemed to permeate the room. Her skin was deathly white and bruises adorned her once perfect figure. According to the maester she was in a coma-like state and was slowly withering away. He would run further tests once she had regained consciousness.

"She saw everything," whispered the blonde seated on the opposite side of the bed.

At the sound of the blonde's voice Ashara couldn't help but flinch, the raw grief uttered in his voice shaking her to the very core.

Noticing her slight recoil Naruto continued, "They surprised me, those things," he visibly shuddered, "They caught me off guard and by the time I could teleport to Elia I was simply too late."

It was at this very moment that Ashara noticed the absence of Elia's second child. Dread filling her person she asked a question that she would later come to regret.

"Aegon...Where is he?"

Naruto looked at her and Ashara felt her stomach twist at his expression.

"He was butchered like an animal," he muttered hoarsely.

"Cleaved in half by the greatsword of t-that that...beast. A child Ash! He was only a child?! Elia's own child! Five seconds is all I needed, five measly seconds and I could've ended all of it. "

"Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia."

"Safe and sound...yet I was too late to stop him from being cut down like an animal."

"I was, bloodied, exhausted, and had use over only one arm because of those monsters Beyond the Wall. When I appeared in the room I should've blacked out, yet all I could see was red Ash."

"Rhaenys' face, Elia's lifeless body, and Aegon's corpse I had no words.."

"They were surprised to see me but as trained killers are they were quick to recover. The only problem for them was that I was too far gone."

"By the time I was finished with those two monsters there was no trace of their existence left. I had willed my truth seeking-balls inside them and they were obliterated from the inside out."

Ashara grimaced at the blonde's description, it was the equivalent of being eaten from the inside out, not that those scum deserved anything less.

"You want to know the worst part?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, anger palpable with every word.

"Rhaenys saw every single detail; the swing of the man's sword, the silencing of Aegon's screams...what was left of his unrecognizable body. A child of no more than three years old had her brother murdered right before her eyes and I couldn't stop it from happening!" cried out the blonde.

Her body went into auto-pilot. She was already by his side arms wrapped around the blonde as she embraced him. Anguish and despair leaking from his sobs. Ashara could only sit there and whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he cried into her chest.

 _Hours Later_

Roles reversed, Ashara couldn't help but sigh at the situation which had brought them together. After allowing him to grieve Ashara had dragged the ninja to her quarters. His exhaustion was as clear as day to her, laying him on the bed she had internally debated whether or not to join him after all they were no strangers to such a thing.

Moments later and she was wrapped in the blonde's embrace feeling the all-too familiar warmth course throughout her body.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it?" quietly questioned Naruto.

Wanting to enjoy the moment Ashara simply silenced the blonde, with a pinch to his now healed arm.

He let out a raspy chuckle at her reaction before taking a long pause, "I want to apologize to you."

Ashara turned around, violet eyes met blue and as she looked at his face the emotions of regret and helplessness which plagued his features gave her only one thought.

She really wanted to slap him. The question is, Should she?

" _...Slap"_

"The fuck!? What was that for? indignantly replied Naruto.

"Your face," mocked Ashara.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"It's ugly."

Groaning at her response Naruto replied, "Thanks it means alot coming from you, you know."

At his words Ashara broke out into a fit of giggles, banter with the blonde had always helped lighten the mood. And judging by his face he was doing his best to hold in a laugh of his own.

Once her laughter had subsided Ashara was once again gazing at Naruto's face. She couldn't help but examine every feature.

His blue eyes filled with a variety of emotions, the ever-present whisker marks on his face, and his lips. Oh god his lips, thought Ashara. Subconsciously moving closer to his face, she suddenly froze at his words.

"I'm sorry"

Confused at his sudden statement, Ashara caught herself and quickly formulated a response, "For what?"

The blonde slowly turned around before whispering, "For everything; the war, the tourney, and Elia. I apologize for all of it. But most of all I want to apologize for how I treated you."

He paused as if formulating a response "I never thought I would be the one to ignore another's feeling."

Ashara felt like a child, caught by her lady mother for sneaking away from her lessons with the septa. She knew that whatever action she performed next would have a long-lasting impact on their relationship. Negative or positive she could only hope it would be the right decision.

Does she go for the kill?

...Or does she play peacemaker once again?

The answer was all too clear for her.

In a tone that left for no room for argument Ashara replied, "Turn around and let me see your face."

As he slowly turned around to face her he was given no time to think before she moved forward to claim his lips. Although initiated rather roughly the sensuality in the kiss left her wanting for more. After what what felt like a lifetime she slowly separated from the ninja.

Noticing his bewildered expression she was quick to follow through, "We have more important things to discuss Ser Whiskers."

After all kissing him was only meant to put a stop to his thoughts. She would not discuss such things with the blonde.

No matter the situation it was futile, Elia would always remain the center of his attention.

And she...she would be left behind once again.

Discarding those feelings Ashara's visage suddenly changed, a devilish smile adorned her face, "Or would you rather speak about the many great ladies whose admiration you had gained at Harrenhal?"

Gauging his reaction she couldn't help but break out into laughter once again. The blonde was doing his best impression of a drunk Robert Baratheon, red-faced and incapable of words.

"N-No! I agree please let's change the topic."

Regaining her bearings she was quick to ask the blonde, "What do we do now?"

"We go to Abulu."

"Abu.. what!?" she questioned.

"Abulu or the Isle of Women was a former one of Nymeria's former homes before she came to Dorne. It is a small island located in the Summer Islands that as the name suggests is predominantly female."

"It was a location I had come across with Oberyn, which had been taken over by a slaver. Apparently in order to rule an island you must challenge its ruler and win in a tournament-style melee. The slaver was using the island's population to sell as pleasure slaves," described Naruto.

Ashara felt disgusted, the robbery of free-will was something she had grown to despise especially since the blonde had explained the true horrors of rape and slavery that had occurred in his own world. The only amusing thing about the situation was the fact that she could easily guess the actions that followed.

"Let me guess, you and Oberyn challenged the slaver and won isn't that right?"

With a sheepish expression Naruto replied, "More or less that's what happened. Although Oberyn's main reason was to quote on quote 'Sample the women on the Isle of Women.'

She chuckled before asking, "This island, is it truly safe for us?"

"Considering that I am the ruler of said island I figured that Abulu would be our best place to lay low. Once Elia is stable we can leave, our main problem revolves around Rhaenys."

She had almost forgotten about the child, witnessing the murder of your own brother could not do well for the psyche of such a young child a three year old especially. Standing up she made to leave the room.

"Go get some rest, I'll go and talk to her."

The blonde suddenly flinched. He looked at her before quickly whispering, "Thank you."

He was gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

Making her way towards Rhaenys' chambers Ashara could only hope that Naruto wasn't doing anything idiotic, his hero complex although endearing caused him to recklessly put his life in danger.

It was also the cause for his renown; tales of the King's fool who bore the mask of a fox had spread ever since his original appointment to the position. The events at Harrenhal had only increased the rumours and theories of his true identity. Many speculated he was of relation to the Lannisters due to his blonde hair while others said he was a Red Priest in part to his skill with fire.

Of course none of these rumours were true, yet Ashara couldn't help but shake off the dormant feeling of doubt and jealousy. One of the rumors regarding Fox which had been repeated enough to be seen as truth was his odd relationship to the queen. Many had taken to calling him the sole Queensguard. According to court dwellers there was not a moment the fool was seen without his queen.

She didn't know how to feel about that, especially now. But she could consult with the blonde later. Opening Rhaenys' door she was surprised to find the child wrapped underneath the covers hugging the dear life out of a toy fox. Where she managed to find the toy fox she didn't know instead Ashara chose to seat herself next to the child.

Rhaenys' eyes were red-rimmed with tears and it appeared as if she had just woken up from Naruto's induced sleep. Studying the child's features she couldn't help but notice her likeness to Elia, if not for her violet eyes she would have been Elia reborn.

Black hair that fell to her shoulders in little curls, chubby cheeks, and violet eyes a shade alike to her own. If not for the fact that Rhaenys might not recognize her she would've smothered the child, she was too damn adorable.

Rhaenys decided to turn her eyes to the individual who had entered the room violet eyes met violet. The inquisitive gaze the child levelled on her looked bizarre especially on that of a three year old. What made the situation even more odd was the sudden shout of, "Auntie Shara!" and the girls subsequent embrace.

She did remember her after all.

Ashara could do nothing but return the hug and rub circles around the child's back comforting her as a mother would. How odd she thought, she felt warm; and indeed wrapped in the small girl's embrace she couldn't help but notice the eerie similarities Rhaenys' presence had to that of the blonde.

It almost felt too familiar. Examining the child's features she could not see one ounce on Rhaegar in the child. She remembered something, it was one of Elia's last letters before the ravens from King's Landing stopped coming.

 _"She's his Shara."_

Ashara felt her blood run cold.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I know many of you were discouraged by the timeline of last chapter and or the idea of fool Naruto but there is a reason for everything. Follow favorite, and review! There are no words to describe how reading a review can keep me motivated. Thank you!**


	4. The Dragonknight

**_AN: If you do not already know of Aemon the Dragonknight I suggest that you read his wiki page it should not take long. This follows immediately after the events of Chapter 2 for those of you confused with the order I am writing the chapters in._**

* * *

 _Sun and Stars_

 _Year 279 AC King's Landing_

 _Rhaella_

She cursed her father for his hypocrisy, she cursed the Kingsguard for their cowardice, and she cursed the fool for his ignorance. Aerys' was coming to her quarters his maniacal shouting during the fool's demonstration ensured this. It had all started after Duskendale her brother's paranoia and madness had been growing everyday. She had prayed to every god old and new for her brother to return to how he once was yet the gods never listened.

They never did.

His first burning was of an orphan boy from Flea Bottom charged with stealing bread for his younger sisters. The court had been silent as they watched the king sentence the child, with an eerie smile that still sent chills down her spine to this day. She had been horrified as she watched Aerys order for both the boy's younger sisters to watch as their brother was burned alive.

The burning of a child should be something no man, woman, or child should bear to witness yet the court and Aerys' Kingsguard could only watch on in silent horror as the boy screamed, his sisters cried, and their King declared that, "Injustice such as robbery will be met with a dragon's judgement no one is discriminated."

After the act he had come barreling into her quarters like a rabid dog. The act of making love had always been one of duty for them. They loved each other as a brother and sister should yet she was no Joanna and he was no Bonifer. Aerys had alway given her a certain level of respect as befit his sister and queen. Yet his current body language demonstrated anything but respect would be given.

It was scarring both physically and mentally. Rape was a fate she would not wish upon her worst enemy. There were no words to describe the level of violation and despair she felt as her own brother, a brother who swore to protect his little sister took her like a dog would take a bitch in heat. After every execution it would repeat, he would come into her chambers rambling about traitors, dragons, or fire. Than Aerys would look at her remind her why he was there and proceed to, "Claim his marriage rights."

She cried, kicked, and screamed each and every time. Yelling at the top of her lungs to make it stop for anyone for anything to make the pain stop. It was futile to resist she was met with blatant threats of execution for both her and her children. So she did the only thing a true mother would do. She accepted it...if not for her own safety than for the safety of her children.

The Kingsguard, charged with protecting the King and the royal family they were viewed as the highest order of knights in Westeros. She received no such protection from these men of honor and chivalry. Instead she was given looks of pity as her brother the king raped her. They hid behind their oaths like children would their mother's skirts using them as excuses for their cowardice.

Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent cowards the lot of them. Regarded as some of the best to ever don the white cloak they were nothing in comparison to men such as Ryam Redwyne, Duncan the Tall, Aemon Targaryen. She fantasized what might've happened if her brother Daeron were still alive. Sweet Daeron a boy so young so naive. Would he have protected her from Aerys?

There wasn't an ounce of doubt in her mind. Daeron would've been a man alike to the Dragonknight. He was his hero, a man whose tales of valour and kindness were innumerable. Her youngest brother desired to be the most noble and skilled knight the Seven Kingdoms had seen since Duncan the Tall. His actions were all his own yet she knew that if he were still here he would've been Aemon and she Naerys. For if there was one fact in this god forsaken world it was that men such as the Dragonknight were not cowards. Aemon would've stopped Aegon king or not, even if it required him to stain Dark Sister. And Daeron her sweet naive brother taken so young would've been king regent over Aerys' corpse.

Many would point to the forbidden love Aemon bore for Naerys the sister married to the wrong brother but she knew better. Aemon's tears for Naerys were not those of lost love but for the failure of a brother to protect his sister. The Dragonknight protected the king till his dying breath there was no doubt of his loyalty. Yet no matter the oath Naerys was still to be protected.

She was still queen after all.

Sitting in her bed chambers Rhaella couldn't help the tears from shedding Aerys was coming and there was no force in the Seven Kingdoms that would stop him. No Duncan, no Aemon, and no Daeron. As her chamber doors opened the knot in her stomach only grew tighter and the familiar feeling of dread filled her person.

Yet the fear was replaced with one of disgust when she looked upon the man who had entered. His physique was of one comparable to Rhaegar's, the blonde hair, and fox mask only helped in mocking her. This man dressed in the clothes of a commoner was a Lannister spy there was no other explanation. For a blonde-haired fool to enter the court so soon after Tywin's resignation. What she could not explain were his flames whether it be trickery or magic she did not know.

"My queen?" asked the fool noticing the tears marring her face. Wiping them away she was quick to don the emotionless mask she was prone display in court. "What is your purpose for being here?" she sternly replied.

The blonde flinched caught off guard by the woman who had been smiling so brightly at him mere moments ago the coldness in the queen's tone mentally stinging. Adjusting his posture he made to reply but was quickly interrupted.

"Now now now Rhaella that's no way to be talking to our new fool is it?"

She froze, that voice could only belong to one person. His sickly sweet smile was nauseating. If she were to give one word to describe Aerys it would have been disgusting, her brother had once been a man in every maiden's fantasy yet the person stood before her was every child's worst nightmare.

A monster.

Long gnarled fingernails, lifeless amethyst eyes, a head of unwashed gray hair, cuts and bruises littered over his body. This was the creature mothers used to scare their children when they were misbehaving.

In an attempt to maintain her calm she softly replied, "Aerys? What is your purpose for being here?"

His sickly sweet smile morphed into a frown, he snapped his head to look into her eyes, "Do not question me whore! Dragon's answer to no one. As for my purpose well you should know by now isn't that right...slut?"

She didn't dare reply. The blonde fool's change of posture instead taking her attention. It was one she was quite accustomed too. It was a stance the Kingsguard adopted many a times when she was outside the safety of the keep.

Aerys paused, "Well my dear sister, I have discovered a way for us to crush all our enemies just as the Conqueror and his sister-wives did so long ago. Do you by chance have any idea of what it may be?"

Dragons. She knew the answer it was something the Targaryens after the Dance had always longed to experience. Yet she stayed quiet, the Targaryens who believed themselves able to restore the symbol of their house had only met doom. Summerhall was a perfect example of this fallacy amongst Targaryens and it was incident she never wanted to relive.

"Dragons my dear sister, the symbol of our house. We shall bring about the return of the next true dragon and these traitors shall learn once again to fear our house lest they desire a repeat of the Field of Fire."

Gesturing to the fool he continued, "And it all starts with him! This man will be the key to our glory his prowess with fire is a sign of our return to greatness."

"Your grace?" questioned the blonde clearly confused at the Mad King's words.

"Fox!" bellowed the king, "You shall have the honor of watching me claim a dragon's due.

"W-what," she sputtered dropping her queenly mask. She refused to believe the words her brother had uttered.

"Silence!" hissed Aerys clearly annoyed by her sudden interruption.

"After I implant my seed into her burn her. The flames will test my sister for nothing but a true dragon can withstand flames. If she survives the child born of my seed shall be the reincarnation of Balerion himself and the world will learn to fear us once again. This I promise to you."

Rhaella was speechless. The fool wasn't.

She never registered Aerys' unrestrained movement towards her. The blonde was too fast incomprehensibly fast she thought. His hand grabbed ahold of the king's, a crime this was he would be burned on the morn. Aerys himself was shocked not believing the fool of all people would stop him from claiming his marriage rights. Regaining his senses Aerys attempted to cry for the Kingsguard outside her chambers yet the blonde was faster. He placed the unoccupied hand over Aerys' lips, "Silence your grace, there are some things I would like to ask the queen."

Unbelievable she thought this had to be some type of ploy whether it be one of her husband's or that of the Lannisters this was something beyond her imagination. This couldn't be the work of Aerys he was too paranoid for such a thing which left only Tywin. But something was particularly irking her.

"My queen?"

So lost in her thoughts she was surprised to find the fool seated on a chair in front of her and more importantly her husband who lay unconscious on the floor a paper tag with unrecognizable symbols placed over his mouth, "Yes?" she answered. It should have been fear yet all she could feel was warmth this man's aura rejuvenating her.

"I'm glad," he said, "I thought the coldness in your tone was directed at me. I would've been particularly depressed to find that the radiant smile you had given me in the throne room was faked. It hasn't been a day and I feel so exhausted the people here are just so dreary and negative."

"What have you done to Aerys? Why are you here? Did Tywin hire you?" she asked not taking the time to pause she needed to know the fool's true motives.

"The seal over his lips is meant to keep him asleep, I am here to watch over Princess Elia, and no I have no association to the Lannisters. Do you have any other questions?"

She let out a breath of relief this man was no spy simply a fool. Whatever task he was assigned to do would have already been done. A scream or cry for aid would've accomplished nothing the Kingsguard outside knew her screams were commonplace when Aerys decided to enter her quarters. If not a Lannister spy just who was he? He was a fool no doubt, for him to risk execution for her sake when his mission had absolutely nothing to do her this man had to be insane.

Wait…? Protect Princess Elia, blonde hair could this be the boy Loreza was speaking about from so long ago? There was only one way to find out, "No I only ask that you remove your mask so that I might thank the person who saved me."

He chuckled, "But of course my queen I am your humble fool." He reached to remove his fox mask and she waited anticipation palpable in the air. "Whisker marks and blue eyes," she repeated to herself.

After what felt like an eternity the blonde finally removed his mask. So eager to look upon the man who had saved her she was left dumbstruck when her eyes were met by the sight of another fox mask. He was hysterical, "Ahaha... it works everytime thanks for that Kakashi." Rhaella couldn't help but let the corners of her lips turn upwards the fool's laugh and energy was intoxicating. He was the sun in a city plagued by storms.

"I do apologize your grace. If a simple prank is all it takes to bring out your smile I would end up running out of pranks." Her cheeks reddened it had been so long since she had heard something so genuine and endearing. "Anyways I'll remove my mask I'm sure Loreza has mentioned me at least I hope so."

She didn't reply she only watched as he removed the mask. When Loreza described this boy...no man she thought the whisker marks sounded an odd feature yet looking upon them now they fit perfectly onto his rugged face. He was no Rhaegar in terms of beauty yet his blue eyes and his smile bright enough to swoon even herself reassured her.

"Naruto wasn't it? Loreza told me about you, how you had appeared out of nowhere bloody and broken. She even informed me of some of the strange quirks and abilities you are able to perform."

"Yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki your grace and yes I was that same boy who appeared out of nowhere. Regarding some of my abilities," he gestured to Aerys, "Well you can see that I have many."

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki I would like to formally thank you. I will forever be in your debt ask anything and if in my power I shall do my best to accomplish it."

He nodded to her acknowledging her words, "I did what any man would do my queen rape is a fate no one should experience."

She laughed a loud hoarse laughter men would do when intoxicated and red-faced. Oh how ironic the gods were she thought. For a fool to be the one man brave enough to stop a king so drunk in his power that he believed himself to be god she laughed.

"My queen?" asked the blonde worry clear on his face.

Returning from her laughter-induced high she apologized, "Oh dear it's just ironic"

"How so?" he replied.

"A fool one from so far way would be the only man willing to stand up to the king."

"Wouldn't the Kingsguard stop him they are oathbound to protect you are they not?"

"Yes but they're oaths to the king come first. So they sat there and watched as he raped me." She could feel the temperature in the room drop. He was angered anyone with two eyes could see it

"How long has it been going on?" whispered out the blonde.

"Two years."

She watched confused as the blonde stood up to his full height before her features widened in surprise. The blonde kneeled before her and uttered a pledge that would forever change her life, "From this day forward I Naruto Uzumaki will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be, I swear it by the old gods and the new."

Rhaella knew the words she had heard them uttered countless times. But she couldn't accept them. This man was only doing it out of pity she thought it was the same looks the Kingsguard would give her. And just like the looks they were only that. The blonde looked up waiting for her reply. She would reject him and send him away it was the only way to protect this man her knight who had come in her hour of most dire need.

She couldn't stomach a rejection.

"And I Rhaella Targaryen vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that may bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and new. Arise.

Rhaella cried. A man who had only shown her kindness and consideration would be dead. All because she was too greedy. A pair of arms encircled her body holding her close and transferring their warmth. And she cried. For dooming this man who shielded her from a fate so unspeakable. She would blame him in order to protect herself. What a sickening person she was. If greed ensured she stay alive to watch over her children she would do so a million times over. Even if it cost Naruto his life.

* * *

 _Year 280 AC Kings Landing_

She was glad it hadn't come to that.

Aerys was not her brother that day had more than assured her that her brother was gone. There were so many what ifs. Jaehaerys, Shaena, Aegon, Daeron her children, a family that could have been.

Jaehaerys for a father she loved and despised.

Shaena for her loving but stern mother Shaera.

Aegon for the grandfather who was her shoulder to cry on.

And Daeron for the brother she had lost long ago.

They were pieces of a family that would never be. If they had been born would Aerys be the man he is today? Her thoughts were interrupted by a violet eyed silver haired child. Viserys her pride and joy was like any seven-year old boy of noble birth. Eager to become a knight and insistent that his lessons were useless..

"Fox! Fox! Where is Fox!?" shouted the boy.

"Viserys! Shouldn't you be at your lessons?"

"Fox said he would take me out to the training yard."

"I highly doubt that young man you are too young, and besides he is rather occupied at the moment, now hurry along to your lessons lest I tell him you've been avoiding them once again."

"B-but mother I hate my lessons! All the maester talks about is this lord and that house. Do I really have to learn about trouts, wolves, and flowers?

Placing her hand over her mouth Rhaella adopted a scandalized expression, "But of course my child do you think the Dragonknight ran from his lessons?"

Face scrunched up in confusion Viserys pouted. Rhaella couldn't help but smile ever since Naruto's appearance the Red Keep had ceased to be a living hell for her. He was no Targaryen and she no Naerys but the fool was her Dragonknight all the same. Aerys' visits had become non-existent, his madness was reigned in by the blonde's magic, and Viserys' personality had brightened up considerably under the influence of the blonde.

Yet Naruto's presence had also caused issues, especially when the blonde was in the same room as her first son. Disaster was sure to ensue whenever those two decided to interact. It was because of her weakness that the king's fool was scorned and alienated this same weakness was the reason she would be in his debt forever. In court he was her shield while she was the sword. Any who dared threatened the blonde were met with severe repercussions from her acting ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. He assured her that as long as he was near Aerys would remain inactive and bedridden his magic working as a seal keeping Aerys asleep. Pycelle had diagnosed the King and had informed the others of his ailments yet only Naruto and her knew the true reason the man was in a coma-like state. And because of business Rhaegar had on Dragonstone she had taken over.

Her first son was a sore topic for her. As her first child he held a special place in her heart yet their estrangement and his growing obsession with the prophecy had caused many a problems between them. The events which followed the blonde's first demonstration acted as the beginning to the end of the relationship she had once held with her son.

The way he treated Elia and spoke of Ashara Dayne acted as the nail in the coffin. Naruto was someone hard pressed to hate another. Yet she knew that the blonde despised her first son if not for the way he spoke of two of his precious people than for the way he treated her. It was supposed to be informative. Maester Aemon's letters of the prophecy and the words of the Red Priests from the east had poisoned her son. In the eyes of the public he was their silver prince a man with no faults incapable of failure. A mixture of both the best qualities of Daeron the Good and the Blackfyre pretender Rhaegar was intelligent and excelled in the art of the sword. Behind closed doors he was something else. She prayed that her son would become nothing like his father.

"Rhaella?"

She would smile each and every time. Ever since that day she would smile it was the least she could do for the man who had done so much for her. "Yes dear, please come inside and tell Viserys just why he should go to his lessons."

With his signature fox mask and orange colored noble garb which she had insisted he wear the blonde entered the room. He looked to her and nodded, Naruto then turned his attention to the pouting Targaryen prince and ruffled his silver locks. "You say you're a knight Viserys yet I see you here pouting like a child If you want me to take you out to the training yard you should listen to your mother. I know that neither me nor Ser Barristan would teach a child."

Slapping the boy on the back Viserys ran out before the blonde could say another word.

"I thought you were speaking to the king?"

"Yes I was and he was his usual paranoid self. Apparently there is a tournament to be held in Harrenhal by Lord Whent and we are to attend. Varys informed the king that this might be a location where treason might occur so we are to go."

She cringed. They knew, yet that was not the full story. Rhaegar was planning something truly sinister and it would all start at the tournament. But there was something she needed to know, "Wait Viserys and I will be going?"

"Yes, he required that I come and he knows that we are something of a package so I suggest you prepare we will depart within the following days."

Rhaella let out a breath of relief. If she was present there might just be a chance she could convince her son to end whatever foolish plan he was attempting to undertake and save him from an early demise.

"Ashara and Elia will also be there," stated the blonde.

Ashara Dayne and Elia Martell what a love triangle for the blonde to be apart of. Two of the most beautiful women this side of the Narrow Sea. One who had rejected him and the other whose love he had unknowingly turned away in his pursuit of the other. She had a feeling that Elia knew Fox's true identity but was ignoring it to push away any lingering feelings she might've had. But this tournament would be where those two who were sisters in all but blood would be reunited. "And what will you do may I ask?"

"Well Rhaella, you may not know but I was known as something of a legend when it comes to resolving conflict I figure something like this would be a walk in the park."

"You do know that Ashara Dayne will more likely than not still be in love with you correct?"

"Why are you jealous?" stated the blonde rather teasingly.

She tried her best to assume the queenly voice she used when speaking in court, "Of course I would be jealous you are my Dragonknight and the Seven Kingdoms would burn before I gave you over to some hussy."

She failed spectacularly. It took moments before the both of them broke out into laughter. Harrenhal would bring about great change this was a fact. Yet laughing in the company of Naruto Uzumaki her fool, her friend, and her shield she knew that all would be fine.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this chapter took so long I just finished finals and was feeling particularly burned out. Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
